Bath sponges are typically transported for travel and use away from home by consumers in a variety of ways. A conventional approach to transporting bath sponges involves using a plastic zip lock bag to transport their bath sponge. Another conventional approach involves transporting a used bath sponge wrapped in a bath towel.